W a i t i n g
by BubblyScientist
Summary: It's been a year since Vexen's passing and Demyx sets out to find the truth behind his lover's death. Short. VexDem and implied XemSai


**AN: Yeah, yeah. I made another one! WOOT! This has been in the back of my mind for months now. So I thought, what the hell. Write it. Annnd I did. So....like it? Don't? I don't give a damn!**

* * *

"No…He couldn't of killed him."

Demyx watched the young keyblader with hawk-like eyes. It had been a year since Vexen had eliminated.

Eliminated? Ha, no. More like murdered.

Though, Axel had told him it was Sora who ended his life, Demyx couldn't believe he'd do it. Then again, he killed Marluxia and Larexene, so it could be possible…

Demyx looked down at his feet and clenched his fists tight. Just the thought of Vexen made him tear up.

He missed the chemist. Hell, he loved the chemist.

Demyx summoned a dark portal and stepped into the orb.

* * *

Once he arrived, at the World That Never Was, he headed to headquarters.

"Hey Dem."

The boy smiled at the pyro. "Heya, Axel. What's up?"

"Not much. Missions and what not." He gave him a smug grin. "Yo, where were you? You didn't show up to the meeting."

"Yeah…I got kinda distracted and time flew by and…" Demyx gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you're sooo screwed! Saix is going to have your ass!"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Welp, I gots to get going. See ya!" He disappeared.

Demyx sighed and continued on his way.

* * *

"XI, where have you been?!"

"Look, Saix, I-!"

"Where. Have. You. Been?"

Demyx sighed. "I was…watching the kid."

"Demyx," Saix sighed. "It's been a year. It was a loss that number IV-!"

"Vexen."

"-Vexen-was killed by the keyblader. But it's time you moved on."

"Saix, how would you feel if Xemnas was killed by him!?"

Saix stared at him calmly. "I…I do not feel."

"Bullshit!" Demyx never fought with his superiors. "Your sound just…like him." The Melodious Nocturne looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's…alright. Why don't you get some rest."

"Yeah. Rest." Demx walked passed the blue haired bresker."Demyx."

"Yeah?"

He did not turn around but replied; "I'd kill him."

* * *

When Demyx got to his room, he noticed a letter on his bed.

Curious, he took a look at the piece of paper

It was from Namine.

"_Dear Demyx,_

_Please meet me at the old mansion in Twilight Town. I need to tell you something._

_Sincerely,_

_Namine_"

The water mage found it odd that the cute little witch wanted to meet him in private.

"I wonder…what's it's all about."

* * *

"I'm glad you came, Demyx."

"No problem." Demyx took a seat in one of the white chairs beside her. He never understood why she had a white room.

Vexen once told him that the color white was a symbol of purity. Did Namine not think she was pure?

"So…whatcha wanna talk about?"

Namine looked down and started to draw. "I think it'd be better if I showed you."

Demyx gave her a questioning look.

Then, he had an odd throbbing pain in the back of his head. The pain was like a migraine almost, and the lights blinded him. He closed his eyes but when he opened them, he was outside of the mansion.

"What the hell?! What gives! Namine?" He called out.

"Where's Riku?!"

Demyx gasped and turned to see Sora, younger, and who he was talking too…

"Vexen?!" He gasped. "VEXEN!"

An overwhelming joy cause the Melodious Nocturne to run towards the Chilly Academic. Tears spilling down his face as came closer towards the scientist.

"VEXEN!" He called out again to get the blonde's attention. He went to jump into his arms but fell right through him. He crashed to the ground with a look of horror on his face.

"W-what..?"

"They can't see you. This is a memory."

"Namine! What's going on! What is this?"

"I'm going to show you…how and who killed Vexen."

"Namine..?"

He turned back to the scientist. He looked hurt and Sora still had his keyblade out and ready. Demyx stood in front of him, speading out his arms. "No! Leave him alone!"

Then, a black portal appeared.

Suddenly, a firy-chararam went through Demyx and knocked Vexen to the ground.

"A-axel..?"

"Axel…what is the meaning of this?!" Vexen shouted and stood up weakly. "Why are you here?!"

"To keep you from talking too much." Axel smirked. "I'm here to end your existence."

"No…! You can't..!"

"Oh, I can. You're off the hook."

"No..! I don't want too..!" His eyes widened. "What about Demyx?"

"Oh, I'll take good care of him. Goodbye."

With a snap of his fingers, Vexen was engulfed in flames, then darkness…

Then nothing.

Demyx froze. He couldn't speak. Everything around him went dark like the lights were turned off. IX was in the dark, alone. Namine appeared, all in a white glow, like an angel.

"Is this some kind of joke..?"

Namine shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's not."

"But Axel told me…that Sora killed them all?"

"He did kill Marluxia and Larexene but not Vexen."

"…so he lied to me?"

She nodded. "Marluxia used me to break apart Sora's memories and replace them with false memories.

Marluxia wanted Sora's power to take over the Organization. Larexene also wanted this. So they planned this. Vexen…didn't want any part of it."

"That sounds like Vexen."

"Vexen fought Sora, here. In Twilight Town."

"Where Roxas was born?"

"Yes. As you know, Roxas is Sora's Nobody."

"Yeah."

"Vexen was going to tell Sora that all of my memories were fake when Axel came and-!"

"Killed him. Murdered him."

"Y-yes." Namine looked down. "Marluxia ordered him to get rid of the traitors. He fought Marluxia after that, uncovering that he wasn't on their side. Sora killed him after that."

"So Axel…was a double agent. So does that mean that the Superior knew about it?"

"I believe so." Namine sighed and they were back in the white room. "I'm sorry, Demyx. I thought you should know.

Demyx nodded. A single tear fell from his cheek. "Vexen…"

* * *

"I want to take on Sora."

"That's a suicide mission, IX." Xemnas snapped.

"I know." He stared into his hazel eyes. "I know."

Xemnas looked at the boy for a moment. "Namine told you, didn't she?"

Demyx nodded.

"Demyx, I had no choice-!"

"I know."

"You want to die? Become nothingness again?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

Demyx stared at his feet for a while. Silently tears fell from his eyes, as he thought of Vexen's death. Playing over and over again in his mind.

"Because…" His head snapped up. "Vexen's waiting for me on the other side," he smiled through the tears. "I've kept him waiting for a while. He's probarly really lonely, you know?"


End file.
